Wearable devices such as lapel pins or other jewelry may be used for various purposes such as for fashion purposes, as symbols of achievement or belonging, as collectible items, or to indicate affiliation with a certain organization or cause. In some instances, it is desirable to further adorn such wearable devices via illumination elements. For example, a light such as a light emitting diode may be molded into a lapel pin to illuminate the pin when it is worn.
Traditional illuminated wearable devices have historically been disadvantageous for various reasons. In some instances, traditional illuminated wearable devices are cumbersome to wear because they require a variety of screws or clamps or other fastening elements to secure the device to the user. Often times these parts are easily lost or broken rendering the device inoperable.
In other instances, traditional illuminated wearable devices are overly bulky. For example, some traditional illuminated wearable devices require the user to carry an external battery pack on their person or in their pocket in order to power the device. Often times these external battery packs are heavy and inconvenient to lug around. Additionally, such traditional illuminated wearable devices may also include long wires that run from the battery to the device which requires the user to take additional measures to conspicuously hide these electronic elements. Furthermore, these traditional illuminated wearable devices may have shorter life spans because there no convenient way to replace or recharge the batteries.
In many instances, the cumbersome electronic elements of the traditional illuminated wearable devices take away from the design of the device rather than enhancing it. For example, batteries, wires, and backing plates undesirably stick out from the device. Consequently, the overall ornamental elements of the traditional illuminated wearable devices are depreciated.
Due to one or more of these disadvantage, further improvements to traditional illuminated wearable devices are desirable.